<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That You Are by RyoWei247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411406">All That You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247'>RyoWei247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To a Different End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal, Origin Headcanons, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viego goes for a walk through the market streets and meets a young seamstress named Isolde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viego/Isolde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To a Different End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl with Needle and Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouken/gifts">Kyouken</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and greetings. Welcome to my first VieSolde fic. Isolde isn't out yet at the time of writing this so I'm sure it will be rendered entirely inaccurate in the coming weeks. Regardless I hope you enjoy my take on Viego's wife and his romance with her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Never a dull moment on the sandstone streets of Camavor’s capital city. Viego walked these wide open paths through the market, and sat just beyond castle walls without a care in the world not so long ago. A cloak did plenty to keep him out of trouble. But not so much anymore it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” his vassal called after him. One might think those the only words the fool knew with how often they tumbled out of his mouth. “Where are you going Sire? The foreign minister from—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are called walks Lucio. Time for contemplation and solitude. Both of which you seem intent on depriving me of.” the young King waved him off, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was to be a man from a budding kingdom to the west arriving come morning. He sought alliances and what have you. Viego had this and that to do in preparation, but cared for none of it. If he didn’t get his eyes off the endless rolls of parchment he’d surely fall over stone dead and join his elder brother and father six feet under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your majesty—” the man ran after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay me…” Viego pinched the bridge of his nose. The ceaseless chatter would be impressive if not the reason for most of his headaches. “I shall return to my duties in a short while. Now I beg you give me a moment’s peace,” he said, offering his servant a glance before turning back to the crowd, walking off towards it and disappearing beyond the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These streets were always lively. Down by the docks he could see the water sparkling with late morning light. Around him was a swirl of conversations he caught only fragments of. Such lives his people lived. He never made any attempts to understand them. It was unnecessary. As his father had said, as his brother had said. They could not fathom what stood between them and that was simply how it was. Despite that, walking among them allowed, if only a few moments, his own feeling of simplicity. Here there were no dull war meetings to attend or advisors rambling endlessly in his ear. It was loud but peaceful. Exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego turned down another street, further into the market. The wooden stalls showing their bright produce, catch, and game became complete buildings. Signs hung above the doors. Some were taverns, some were shops, some were any other various place of business. He’d been down this street in its entirety less. It wasn’t as busy. More space for a guard to see him and make a fuss. But with Lucio being so obnoxious a longer walk was indeed in order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young king’s mind wandered as he did, sliding from thought to thought as his eyes went from building to building until something made him stop midway through a step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught sight of her in front of one of the shops. she stood pinning up a dress on a wooden form, a display for it. She held pins in her mouth as she adjusted it. The long black hair she had tied back slipped from whatever held it, falling into her face. She swept it behind her ear before she stepped away, studying the set up and then shaking her hair out. Such a lovely color. And so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seamstress gathered her hair back up on top of her head before brushing off her apron and then looking out, noticing him. A gentle smile crossed her lips before she disappeared out of view, back inside. For a moment he could only stand there. Never had he seen a girl so strikingly beautiful. That long black hair of hers. That smile. How lovely…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only another moment before the king turned and headed for the door, parting through the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome sir. How might we be of assistance?” An older woman behind the counter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Viego said nothing. He looked around. Large bolts of fabric in dozens of colors sat on the shelves. Along one wall there were other wooden forms dressed in various garments, all of them simple. And then beyond that, beyond the woman at the counter there she sat. She held scissors in her hands, moving them effortlessly through a piece of cloth. A few strands of that beautiful black hair of hers slipped back into her face that she quickly tucked away. He could see now the long wooden hair sticks that she was using to keep it done up. Like her clothes they were plain, and yet everything about her had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego tossed his hood back, a gasp coming from the woman behind the counter that had the rest of the women looking up from their work, the very same reaction sweeping across them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty…?” The woman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego turned his attention from the girl a moment to the woman at the counter, approaching. “Might you tell me the name of the young lady in the green dress with the long black hair?” He asked, smiling. “I’d like to speak with her, if it’s not too much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman stared back at him blankly for a moment, snapping out of it before it could annoy him and turned back towards her workers. “Isolde, my girl, come here a moment won’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked between she and the others, pointing to herself. “Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego faced her again. “If you can spare a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde remained still a second longer before coming out from behind her work station and onto the main floor, walking to him and curtsying. “Yes, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up close this young woman was even more stunning. Grey eyes stood out against her tan skin, like the end of a storm. Soft features that needed no makeup to shine. Her voice was gentle too, her accent making here likely from that nation his brother conquered maybe not even 10 years ago. That was North of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego took her hand within his own bringing it to him and placing a kiss on her knuckles, sending another wave of gasps through the room. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Isolde,” he said. “Forgive me for disrupting you but I saw you out front there. Did you make that dress you were pinning up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, your Highness. I did,” she answered, blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lovely dress. You have skill in your work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red on her face deepened, her eyes casting downwards. “Th-thank you for saying so, my Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on the king’s face softened a bit. Such a shy girl. “Could I trouble you for some of your time this afternoon? I’m taking a walk around the city but I’m afraid it’s been some time since I’ve had the pleasure,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde lifted her head, her eyes wide. Her lips parted, but before any words could leave them her three coworkers called from behind the counter. “You were just about to leave too Isolde! Perfect timing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liz—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have barely anything to finish for tomorrow. It’s not every day you get such an invitation!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde’s attention returned to him then before she nodded. “If that is what you wish, my Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego offered her his arm which she took, albeit a bit hesitantly. “My thanks ladies,” he said, not taking his eyes off her. “Shall we then, Miss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another nod from the girl they left, walking now through the streets, linked arm and arm. She was quiet. He supposed that was a bit expected. As her coworker had said, it was not every day a peasant girl received an invitation like this. It certainly wasn’t anything he’d done before, with any woman. But looking down at her, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Isolde, is there a place you like to go in the city?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up towards the sky, thinking for a moment. “Yes, actually, the garden on the south side,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you take me there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde looked up at him and nodded with a soft smile. “Yes, your majesty. We’ll turn just up here then, on the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they did Viego brought them to a halt. There was guard patrol just up ahead. He scowled. Of course. How easily he forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, my Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” he said, a guilty smile on his face. “I may have been expected in a meeting about a foreign dignitary coming to visit tomorrow, but…” he trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl beside him blinked for a moment before throwing her free hand over her mouth, laughing into it . “Then,” she started, taking her hand away to show a big grin on her face. “We are both shirking our duties for the afternoon aren’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego felt the heart in his chest skip a beat when she smiled. He couldn’t fight matching it. “Yes, it would appear so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl peered down an alley and let go of his arm to take his hand, tugging him forward. “This way,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego followed, running with her down narrow side streets, until they came back out the other end, away from the guards and past the market’s streets. “Have you done this before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde laughed, taking his arm again. “Not in a long time,” she said. Her hair was slipping loose again, shining in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young king squeezed her arm. With every moment this girl became all the more fascinating. “Where to from here, my dear?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes looked over the street in front of them. “Turn left up here,” she said, motioning to another street just up ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued on, Viego keeping her close, looking down often. She was smiling now, more relaxed. Perhaps, he thought, she wasn’t as shy as he first thought.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t far then. A few ducks into side streets to evade guards and suddenly the buildings fell away and what came up around them was a garden. Bright and vibrant flowers, twisting vines curling up around elegant plaster columns and arches. Water ran along walkways in  small drains and all through the air butterflies fluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are your majesty,” she said. “I’m certain you know this place but sometimes I come here after work to sit and watch the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego looked around. The smile on his face saddening just a bit. “Aye, I know it. This is the butterfly garden my mother had built. But it was much smaller then. As was I. Come,” he said, the one leading her now. “Sit with me by the wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back towards the edge, overlooking western harbor they sat on the old brick wall. There Viego was still holding her hand, watching her watch the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king pulled at odd bits of vines under him as he decided to speak again. “You come here after your work, you say? Tell me Miss Isolde, how long have you been a seamstress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde turned her head, some of that shyness having appeared back in her expression. “Three years. Ma—“ she caught herself “My Mother taught me to sew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you always wish to be a seamstress then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not at all. My younger brother was always tearing up his clothes one way or another. One day she simply had enough. And after that I was the one always stitching up his clothes, washing dirt and grass stains out of the cloth. Somewhere in there I started sewing odd bits of things and before I knew it I was here, sewing the day away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego laughed. “Have you always been here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde shook her head. “No, my family came here after the war.” She stopped, thinking for a moment on that one, her eyes lifting to the sky before she answered. “I was just a girl but it could not be more than nine years. Do you go often up north, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. He knew very little. Never bothered to learn. The northern territories, once an island nation of its own called Noiah, had fallen under Camavor’s rule by his brother when he was still quite young himself. He knew it was a place of horse riders, endless grasslands and towering forests to the very North Eastern edge. “Is all your family here then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered. “Well...most. Father made saddles for horses you see. Even when we moved here he did. My brother always gave them the last test when they were done. He was getting up on the saddle and someone came up behind him and spooked the horse. My brother got thrown into a wall. He never recovered. Died not too many weeks later,” she said lowering her head and then seeming to catch herself. “Forgive me, my Lord. I mean not to speak so much, and on matters of such little interest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally Viego might agree. The life of a poor peasant girl, her thoughts and memories, they were of little concern to him. But as she spoke, her eyes still out towards the waves, the sun glistening back in her irises, Viego hung on every word. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>peasant girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, such a hard working and strong willed woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego squeezed her hand. They were rough and calloused from many years holding needles and scissors, but that didn’t bother him either. “Your words are no trouble, Miss. It is all foreign to me. I’ve spent my life behind castle walls, needing a cloak over my head to see much else. You have seen a very different world through your eyes. If you would tell me more of it I would gladly listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she stared at him, this time her eyes searching his. But that smile still crept back on her face as she shifted a bit closer to him. “More entertaining than a royal meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unimaginably so, Miss—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isolde,” she said. “Just Isolde, is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king let go of her hand then and brought his arm around her shoulder. “Then just Viego is fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl tensed under his touch a moment, but didn’t fight being pressed to his shoulder. “You are the king. I couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. We are alone. I promise I won’t tell,” he said with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt some of the tension in her relax then. “If that is what you wish.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the afternoon much the same. Viego asked her question and she told him little stories and notes about herself with increasingly more ease. He enjoyed every second of it, watching her speak as she watched the ocean. And before long the sun was beginning to set, showering her in soft orange light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you always put your hair up like this?” He asked, tapping his finger to the hair sticks that were falling loose in her long black hair. He’d watched her do it up a handful of times throughout the afternoon. Every time he watched her do it if only to see how the light shimmered along the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde lifted her hands to the back of her head, sighing. “Yes, but it’s always coming undone, always getting in the way.” She pulled the sticks free sending her hair falling down her back. But as she went to do it up again Viego placed his hand over hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it down,” he said, running that same hand back through it. Her hair was soft, and stunning in this light. Viego combed it back over her shoulder and reached down, pulling a blue flower from one of the bushes beside them and tucking it in behind her ear. “You are beautiful, Isolde,” he said, letting the hand that ran through her hair trail down to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hand, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll forgive my boldness, why did you ask me to join you today. I haven’t much to offer you apart from my company,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is all I seek,” he said, pressing her to him and leaving a gentle kiss on the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in his arms slowly returned the embrace, letting out a comfortable sigh. The very last of the tension he felt in her fell away. “Forgive me, I’ve never done this before,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor have I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face lifted, eyes wide. “Never?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, his hand going back to her cheek, stroking it as he stared into her. Such an honest and sweet girl. Beautiful in every way. Never had the heart in his chest felt so light and heavy in equal measure. The sun was setting. Their time together would surely need end soon. But the very thought of having to let her go only made him hold her tighter. Slowly, the very last of the distance between them was closing. His forehead touching to hers, eyes closing, as he whispered, “May I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her breath quicken against his face. Her hands that held on to him, suddenly gripping the fabric of his shirt. “Y-yes,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego didn’t let another moment pass before his lips pressed to hers. Gentle, short, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking another, this one longer. If he hadn’t an ounce or restraint in him he might have kept going, kissed her until neither of them could dare think to leave the other. But feeling her pull back just a bit he stopped. How sweet she tasted. It was more than worth any wait he might endure to have it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. Her face was red and her eyes still closed. But slowly they too opened. Isolde pressed into his shoulder, holding him. Everything about this felt natural, right. The ever present pit in his chest was gone. The emptiness, the loneliness. All of it was gone with her in his arms. “I wish that you might stay with me. I dare not let you go,” he said, his hand lost in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile in her sigh was audible. “Well I’d have to find a way home to leave. My family’s ranch is outside the city. I always hitch a ride on the back of my neighbor’s wagon. But he has long gone home by now, I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego hummed in response. Surely he could not keep her with him tonight. Though he wished to. But perhaps in that was where the solution resided. “I’ll take you home,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I couldn’t,” she said, pulling back. “I couldn’t trouble the king to take me home. It’s nearly an hour’s ride. I can stay with a friend of mine here in the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, sweeping her hair out of her face and taking her chin in his hand. “It is no trouble, my dear. Another hour I should be so graced to have you by my side. Though I have a request.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A request?” she repeated, looking up at him, her head tilting to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego pulled away, keeping one of her hands in his grasp as he knelt down. “I wish for you to be mine. Marry me Isolde. Be my wife, my Queen. Your beauty is unmatched and by your side this afternoon I’ve felt light and joy I never thought possible. I want to make you happy. I want you for my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke the girl threw her hand over her mouth, but didn’t make a sound. Her grey eyes searched his, the storm he could see in them twisting in thought. Slowly then, she brought her hand down, taking his in both of hers. “A girl like me, a poor seamstress from Noiah. You want me as your wife?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one could ever compare. I have no need for money or status or land gained by any union with some foriegn princess. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Isolde. I want you to not see another day of struggle, not meet a tragic end like your brother, I want neither you nor your parents to work another day in your lives. Think not of anyone who might speak ill of us, only of the life we could share, my darling.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isolde still could only stare at him. Her mind swirled in a whirlwind with every word he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage. His wife, his queen. His.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The king of this country, in which she was still very much an outsider, in a single day he’d swept her off her feet. They’d sat and talked for hours. He’d gotten her to speak so openly about things she rarely spoke to and with such ease. And now he promised her the world, the sun, moon, and stars. He offered her a life she could not even imagine and with such a gentle look in his eyes. The rumors that spoke of a selfish man, she didn’t doubt their truth entirely. But looking at him, having spent an entire day at his side, she could see not selfishness in his eyes but intense and gnawing loneliness. The very same look she saw so often in her parent’s eyes since her brother’s death. She felt for him, and in truth, she too could not deny how oddly wonderful it made her feel when he held her tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never deny someone so sweet. If you wish me yours then that is what I am,” she said, letting herself smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright and childish excitement washed over the king’s face as he embraced her. He was so happy. She could feel it in how he held her, how he kissed her head and her face. And somehow, though she barely knew this man, she was too. This was not something she’d ever expected, or even thought to dream of. She’d never actually considered the idea of herself wed. Always in her mind she’d thought her peaceful days as a seamstress would just continue on. Perhaps she ought to be nervous, afraid, or worried about what would come of marrying a king, but as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she wasn’t. His happiness was contagious.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not so long after he got them on their way. None of the guards asked any questions when he told them he needed his horse. It was retrieved and before long Isolde was hoisted up, sitting in front him sideways along the saddle, and then they were riding away from the city. He kept his arm around her waist. She had no fear of falling. She’d been riding probably longer than he had but the gesture of it was not lost on her. He really was sweet. He was handsome too and she admitted she’d always found the Camavoran accent attractive. But aside from that, she realized, she’d been the one talking all afternoon. She knew very little about the man she would now be marrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know a lot of me now,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, the last of the sunlight in his blue eyes. “Yes, though not everything. There is much more I wish to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Let me have a turn. I wish to know my husband-to-be as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, squeezing her waist. “Very well. Ask whatever you like dear. For you I am an open book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite place in the city?” She asked, resting her head against his chest as she looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The market,” he said “And just a little past. There is a tavern on the same street you work on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Harp and Spoon?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You know it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde nodded. “Every so often I go there with my coworkers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm how is it then that I’ve never seen your beautiful face before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t often. But perhaps your walks are,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Viego smirked, letting go of her waist to comb back her hair again. “They were. Kali and I used to frequent the city streets there sometimes twice a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kali?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he said. “Kalista, my friend, or rather she is my niece. My brother’s daughter but she is only three months younger than I. We grew up together,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a sister then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face saddened a bit. “Perhaps. But you will meet her soon. I’m sure she’ll adore you as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it then,” she said. “The Harp has lovely music at night. I haven’t been in a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I. But it’s true the bards there have always been something special. The ones my brother had have never compared,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You care for music then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He said. “Why just last week—”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their journey continued on. Isolde took her turn asking him questions and he answered. Though she quickly became wary of anything family related. That horrible emptiness flickered back behind his eyes at the mere mention of such a topic. She stuck to the more light hearted from there. He loved music featuring pianos most, his favorite food seemed to be fish, and he had always wanted to go to Shurima but had never had the chance. Even when she could no longer see his face in the dark she could hear that smile on his face as he spoke. It made her smile too. Enough that she found herself not wanting their ride to her home to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it did and she could feel the arm holding her tightening when she pointed out the small home as hers. Isolde placed her hand over his. Now came the difficult part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego got off the horse, holding his arms out for her, catching her as she leapt down. For a moment he just held her, his hands back up in her hair. “I’ll come for you tomorrow, my darling. I need to make some arrangements.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get a ride into town, there’s no need for you to come all the way out here again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly,” he said with a smile that she could see by the torch light. “You need to pack your things and I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to carry around anything like a trunk or what have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a point. “Very well then,” she said, hugging him back tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry my love. I shall see to everything. You needn’t worry,” he assured her, lifting her chin up. Just as she began to lean forward, lifting up on her toes to meet him the door opened and they looked to see her mother and father in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isolde, dear?” Her mother called, gasping when she saw them in their embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked between them before settling back on Viego who was focused on the man in woman in the doorway. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, the word feeling strange as it left her mouth. It did however regain his attention instantly. He’d been addressing her so sweetly the whole day. Yet she’d not had the courage yet to speak his name. “Dear, would you like to come in for a bit? I think it would ease my parents worries should they have any if they got to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viego held his love’s gaze a moment. He wasn’t sure what there could be to worry about but if it would put her parents as well as her at ease he would do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king smiled, nodding. “As you wish my dear,” he said, taking her hand as she led him up the path to the open door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Papa, I’m sorry I’m late. But I want you to meet someone,” she called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents stepped back from the door letting the both of them enter. Viego instantly found his eyes drawn about the quaint house. It was small and cluttered to his eyes. But it was warm. The hearth burned brightly further in and candles throughout the room made it plenty bright. There was something charming about it. Never had he been in the home of one of his people. It looked...</span>
  <em>
    <span>lived in</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So different from the spotless castle he called home. All this was but a moment however as Viego’s eyes fell back to the man and woman who raised the girl he now intended to marry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness…” her father trailed off. “My lord king, my daughter, what has happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa it’s nothing terrible. He offered to bring me back. You see, we—he and I…” she too began to trail off then, her hand squeezing his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive such a late intrusion, sir. Your daughter was with me. I sought to return her home safely. She’s spoken so highly of her mother and father, I had to meet you for myself,” he said, taking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still dumbfounded, the old man and woman looked between him and their daughter, not a word leaving them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Papa. He has come a long way to see me home,” Isolde added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, of course, come in, come in. Forgive me. Thank you so much your highness for seeing our girl home safe,” her mother waved them in, bringing them to a table where they took a seat. Viego sat beside Isolde, keeping her hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we get you anything?” She asked, having already gone and fetched some glassware from a shelf and a pitcher, pouring some water and setting it in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you,” he said though it was more that he knew not what he could ask for. It was true he wished to meet her mother and father but sitting here now, he found himself more than a little stiff. It was Isolde’s hand, her thumb running gently along his knuckles that eased some of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother took her seat beside her father then, the old man clearing his throat. “Your majesty, truly it is an honor to have you in our home, but might I ask what drew you to my daughter. Isolde, did something happen to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, It is as she says, nothing terrible. Isolde is quite dear to me.” Viego let go of her hand a moment to shift just a bit closer, sweeping his arm around her shoulder. “She spent the afternoon at my side and I’ve asked her to be my wife. I only thought it natural that I should be the one to bring her home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead silence fell over the room and clung to them. How often it seemed peasants were at a loss for words. He hadn’t said anything all that strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, Papa, it’s true. He asked for my hand earlier this evening and I have accepted. Please, we’d like your blessing,” she said, seeming to snap them out of their daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment or two of silence passed before her father nodded and looked to Viego. “Your highness, would you like to stay for dinner? Please forgive my wife and I. We mean no offense by our silence, but it is a shock to hear that my daughter is the one you would take for your bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego looked to Isolde who had his arm in her grasp now, looking up at him with an expectant smile. “Or must you go back now?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, those were the two options laid before him. Sit and have dinner with his fiancée’s parents, whatever that entailed, or return home where no doubt the entire palace was in an uproar looking for him. Kali and any number of his advisors likely to give him an earful. “No, my love. I can stay. I’m sure they can manage another few hours without me. Thank you for welcoming me.” The air in the room lifted then, a lighter expression on everyone’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I had best get back to it then,” Isolde’s mother said, getting up and leaving a pat on her husband’s shoulder. “You’re helping me tonight, dear husband. Isolde, honey, why don’t you show his highness what you’ve been working on. Have you told him about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde shook her head and then took his hand once more. “Darling, come with me, Let me show you something,” She said, tugging him up and out of the room down the short hallway and into a room at the end. Isolde lit some candles, illuminating the small room and quickly it became clear to him that this was in fact her room. It was more simply decorated than the main part of the house that they’d been in initially. All the furniture looked well carved. There was a small bookshelf above the bed that was full of books. The bed itself had a few blankets over it. The desk against the wall had an open journal on it. Even a quick glance was enough to see the little sketch and notes scribbled on the pages. It was warm, cozy, just like her in that it was like nothing he’d ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde went to a chest and lifted it open, pulling out from it a large quilt, holding it in her arms with a big smile on her face. “This is a Noian tradition for women. Every year you’re supposed to sew a square of the quilt to represent that year of your life. Your mother makes the first six and from then on you do it. The point is that at the end of your life you will have a large quilt and be buried in it. But as you can see I’ve made a lot more squares than I have years,” she said, taking the quilt to her bed and laying it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego stood beside her and looked out over it. This was his Isolde. Her whole life in so many squares. Some were elegant, detailed, beautiful. Others towards the top were much more simplistic. She’d surely been a child when she made those. “How many are there then?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over forty already. I started doing it monthly a few years ago, when I became a seamstress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you done one this month already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, taking his hand now. “I admit that the more this day goes on the more nervous I’ve felt. Girls dream of such things as a handsome prince coming and sweeping them off their feet, but never myself. I thought perhaps I’d marry a boy in town or maybe I’d not marry at all. But here we are. After coming here, seeing where I come from, do you still wish to marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king squeezed her hand, their fingers lacing together. “Yes,” he said, pulling her back into an embrace. “You are beautiful in every way. Not a single girl could ever hope to compare,” he repeated, smiling when she hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then my next square will be of us,” she said. “And surely many more to come.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night continued quietly. Viego was surprised how much he enjoyed himself. They had dinner and talked for some time. It was late into the evening by the time he saw his fiancee yawn, and he pulled her head to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look tired, dearest,” he said, his hands back in her long hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed softly nodding with her eyes closed. “Forgive me. I’m suddenly so tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a long day. A longer one yet tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright getting back? It is pitch black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take his highness back to the main road,” her father said, getting up from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego looked down at the girl leaning into him. He didn’t want to leave her side. But before he could open his mouth to say a word Isolde lifted her arms around his neck. “It’s alright, dear. You are coming for me tomorrow, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anxiety in his chest eased back then. Yes, he would be back come morning, this time to take her with him. He also needed to look into seeing to her parents. There was lots to do and none of it could be done here. With that in mind, despite his wishes, he got up, keeping her however in his arms for one last hug. “Yes, I am. I’ll come for you just before noon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and squeezed him tight before taking his hand and walking with him back outside where his horse was hitched up. Her father was already on his own, a lantern in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe on your journey back. And forgive me for keeping you so long, but my parents, they were very happy to have you here. So was I,” she said, squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego took her hand again as he got up on his horse, leaning down and kissing it. “I’m happy I stayed, though it pains me now to go. But until tomorrow my love,” he said, finally letting her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isolde and her family’s home disappeared behind them, trees and darkness snuffing it out of view. The king turned his attention ahead, her father riding beside him, the lantern in his hands. It was quiet now. Her father seemed like the type of few words. Viego had some appreciation for that. So many that served him never knew when to be quiet. But that aside, Viego had some questions, some other plans he needed to set in motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isolde tells me that you made saddles as your trade in Noiah. Do you still?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye my lord, though not as much in recent years. Our son passed away some three years ago and I fear I’ve lost some of the heart to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego nodded, wrapping the reins around his right hand. “She mentioned that. Your son was killed in an accident when someone spooked a horse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad and tired laugh left the old man. “Is that what she said. Aye it’s true. My wife rounded the corner too quick on a horse still being broken in by my son and it tossed him into the stone wall around our land. He never woke up. My daughter saw it happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isolde’s a good girl. She’s been working hard since her brother died, making sure my wife and I have less to worry over, but I am thankful that now she might spend more time on herself. You have my thanks, as little as that might seem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he didn’t respond. There was much to consider here. His bride-to-be was a girl with much more on her shoulders than she dare say. He understood that. Tragedy so often carried with it more for the living than the deceased. “You and your wife have nothing to worry for. I’ll see to it that you are taken care of. I cannot have my Queen’s parents living unsteady lives. But if you so choose I’m certain my generals would be in need of a man well versed in your line of craftsmanship. I leave the choice to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, sadder this time. “Thank you, your majesty. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride was quiet. Isolde’s father led him to the main road and they parted ways from there. Viego was alone with his thoughts. There was much to do. He needed to speak with his advisors, Kalista, and others. He was to be there to get his love come midday. There wasn’t another moment to spare idly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viego leaned into his horse, spurring him forward, feeling something dig into his side as he did. He reached, pulling from his coat then Isolde’s hairsticks, the ones she’d worn during the afternoon. Yes, he’d held on to these, meaning to return them but, he’d forgotten. Viego smiled, pressing the wooden sticks to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry not, my love,” he whispered to them. “Soon you will be with me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hope and Ruin's First Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalista confronts Viego about his absence and Isolde returns to the capital city, no longer a peasant seamstress, but the bride of the king.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late. He was late. So many hours late that the joke, if there was one to be had, was long over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walks did not last over 8 hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalista was pacing and had been for the last forty five minutes. Maybe longer. Somewhere between counting the minutes that Viego had been missing and trying to make a judgement call on whether or not she needed to send out a search party she’d lost track of her own steps. Each one was another that he was not back. If he was hurt, if he was abducted, if he was dead…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalista dug her nails into the sides of her arms. If he was dead it was her fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young general bit her lip and continued to pace along the floor before the doors parted and in came one of her men. “General,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Report,” she snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady, the guards at the city entrance reported that his Majesty took his horse some hours ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier stiffened, offering no words, only a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalista glared back at him, her hands balling up into fists. “I want every guard, every soldier put together for a search. We search the city, the outskirts, the woods past. And find me that guard who saw him, bring him here at once!” she ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye General!” The man hurried off, the door shutting behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t a moment longer she was willing to wait. If he was in danger time was off the essence. If he was drunk off his ass at the tavern again...well then maybe she’d be the one putting him in the ground…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her anxieties channeled elsewhere Kalista readied herself. Armor, her sword, she called for her horse to be ready. All that was left was for the guard to be brought to her. If he saw him then perhaps they could narrow down where he might have gone, or where he might have been taken. The thought was not lost on her that it was not but a day after a less than pleasant discussion between them that he disappeared. Perhaps her words had been too strong. Even still, it did not change that they were true. But by the aspects, Gods, and every damned spirit that walked this plain of existence she</span>
  <em>
    <span> prayed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her thoughts spiraled out once again into the darkest pits of “what if”s she barely heard her name being called or the figure running up to her until it grabbed her by the shoulders. “Kali!” It said, taking her hands and spinning her around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalista blinked, barely registering that it was in fact Viego holding her, and in no small part due to the fact that she’d never seen such a look on his face. Even once he stopped whirling her around, words tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall in such excitement it was like an entirely different man. She, however, did not hear a word, feeling the back of her eyes flood and a scowl spread across her face. “You fool!” she spat, grabbing him by the collar. “Where have you been? It’s been hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I have men from here to the next village searching high and low for you! I thought that you--that you—I feared the worst!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such drama, Kali, I am perfectly fine, in fact, I have been never better than I am right now! Kalista, wait until you meet her. She is everything I could ever dream! No, better, dreams hold not a candle to her!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalista blinked, all the words ripped off her tongue as she continued to listen to him talk, barely hearing a word until </span>
  <em>
    <span>the word </span>
  </em>
  <span>“wife” left his lips. “What did you just say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on his face did not falter. “I said I asked her to be my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” She demanded, feeling a whole new wave of anxiety towering over her and threatening to crash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalista have you not heard a word I said? Isolde, the girl I was with. She and I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the full force of those words could hit her and perhaps the punch she was ready to throw several guards as well as two of Viego’s advisors swarmed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, thank the aspects you’re safe. My Lady Kalista you found him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less it would seem…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I am perfectly fine,” Viego waved it all off. “Such worry over so little, but never mind that, Lucio! Come, come, I need speak with you. Kalista,” he called to her as he was already walking off with one of his advisors. “I won’t be more than an hour to two. Come see then, yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head lowered, suddenly feeling it too heavy to hold up. Her whole body, in fact, felt so weighed by the day. But nonetheless she nodded. “Aye your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That broke the smile from his face, it always did, but he did not stay to say anything more, walking off to speak with others and leaving her to call off the search.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was later, much later, that Viego finally got to sit down in his quarters, his discussion with his most trusted, concerning his bride-to-be having been unnecessarily drawn out. Somehow the idea of him marrying seemed quite the thing to grasp. Or perhaps it was her lack of status that baffled them. Either way it left Viego frustrated despite all that he had ordered now underway. His only friend sat across from him. She’d since taken off her armor, hung up her weapons. But that look in her eyes hadn’t budged. Worry, anger, sadness. All of it was written all over her face and he didn’t understand for the life of him why. ”Must you look at me like that?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viego,” she said. “We need to speak about today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “You are not listening to me, Kali.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are not listening to me. You were gone for eight hours. Tomorrow we have a very important meeting to negotiate ally relations with a new nation and you missed all the preparations. I thought you taken, or dead. I was ready to turn the whole of Camavor over to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viego sighed, getting up from his seat and groaning into his hands. “Time escaped me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You neglected your duties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalista, it was not so long ago you were the one walking down the streets beside me, neglecting your own duties!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. They’d had this conversation before. Just the night before in fact. Viego didn’t understand it. Always Kalista stood beside him, his friend, his only companion in a place that would have seen him brushed off for the rest of his life. Yet now he wore the crown on his head and she pushed him back, like everyone else. She spoke only of duty, and politics. The girl he used to go drinking with, the girl who would complain with him about his brother, the girl that had ever been his friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like a sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s special Kali, you will see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another sigh. He waited to hear her get up but she didn’t. “<em>Old man</em>,” she said, his head snapping back the moment she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first silence. It had been six months since anything like that left her mouth. Viego felt his throat tighten. “I’m three months older than you, nothing more” he said, the smile creeping back onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that makes you old,” she recited, a sadder but familiar smile on her own face. “Sit down. Tell me about her again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viego took his seat, this time looking down at the floor. “Her name is Isolde, and I’ve never met anyone like her…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no sleep to be had that night. Or very little in Kalista’s case. Her uncle kept her up for hours telling her about the girl that had swept the heart right out of his chest. The issues of the day aside, once she listened it became quite clear just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how special</span>
  </em>
  <span> this girl must be. Her dear friend Viego was not a bad man, but she knew better than most what living as the second son of his father had done to him. He was self-centered, unbothered by the worries of others, because others, namely her own father as well as his, could not be bothered with him. This girl, somehow she’d broken down a wall she’d sought to smash through their whole lives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And she’d shown it’s weakness in just a day…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew not what to expect, but with how highly he spoke of a peasant girl to say that her expectations were </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> was perhaps an understatement. And the nerves of yesterday were still present, though in a different form. She hoped, for his sake that she was everything he said she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just there, Kali,” Viego said, bringing her back to reality. Up ahead on the left was a ranch farmhouse. Small, old, worn. He’d been here all last night? If she were not a woman of utter composure she might have laughed just imagining it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I fetch her then?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. Leave it to me. Her mother and father are simple people. I wish not to frighten them with Camavor’s most renowned general at their door,” he said with a teasing smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” she said, raising her hand, her and the others behind her stopping at her signal. Viego alone got off his horse, tugging his jacket back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did I…” he said, turning around himself </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, reaching behind her and grabbing the bouquet of flowers that he’d had fetched this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thanks,” he said, a rarity if there ever was one. It had her making a face as he walked to the door, glancing just once at her before his hand met the wood.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning’s first light came oh so quickly. Excitement and nerves had a way with time like that. But despite Isolde’s exhaustion when her now betrothed left she found herself up late, unable to sleep as she gathered her things. Clothes, her sewing materials, a few other things. Truthfully there wasn’t terribly much to pack. But still she found herself awake until the earliest hours of the morning, sewing. Always when she knew not what to do with herself a needle and thread found their way into her hands. This time she worked on her square for the month. The flower he’d put in her hair sat on her bedside table. It was wilted now but she knew it well enough to embroider it loosely on the cloth, humming to herself with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when she did finally let herself fall back against her bed, her eyes closing and all the candles burning out her sleep was restless. It was so unlike her to be so caught up in something like this. But always in the moments a conscious thought passed through her mind it was just how much she’d enjoyed the day. Their date, dinner with her parents, their goodbye filled with promises of a future both near and distant. Through it all he’d been so gentle. Part of her felt a twinge of guilt for being surprised by it. He was sweet to her, funny, affectionate. Watching a king enjoy her mother’s cooking had her smiling from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These were the things that once the sun had risen over the hill, over trees, made it easier to shake the exhaustion and get herself together, double checking her things. She brushed out her hair, put on her nicest dress. Before she knew it midmorning light was coming in through the windows. He would be here soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isolde, dear,” her mother said, coming into her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mama?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm smile came to her mother’s face when she turned around. “You look beautiful. I’m sure his Majesty will be pleased when he gets here,” she said turning back to the small mirror over her dresser. </span>
</p>
<p><span>The girl blushed bringing the brush down back through her hair. “He said he likes my hair down,” she said. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Did he? Come with me a moment,” she said, guiding her to her parents room just beside her own. “Sit down, dear, I’ll finish your hair for you.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde grinned and sat down on the bench in front of the mirror. When she was a young girl her mother used to do this for her. She would braid it, put it up, whatever she asked for. It was their time to talk, joke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>be girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as her mother used to say. It felt so long since they had. Now, sitting here, a flood of words filled her mouth and behind her eyes. There would not be another time for this. “Will you and Father be well by yourselves?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we will. You’ve worked very hard for us, my daughter. But it’s about time you start thinking of yourself a bit more. Go live a life where I pray you’ll be happy. He seems a good man. Better than they say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips quirked back up into a smile, the edge of sadness still lingering in her eyes however. “Thank you, Mama.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head up dear. Don’t worry about us. We will be fine. I wanted to see my only daughter happy and married before I died and now I get to do just that,” her mother said, pulling back a few strands of her hair and braiding it as she talked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. What mother doesn’t wish to see such a happy occasion? And yours will surely be one to see.” Her mother reached into a drawer and pulled out a wooden flower clip. She’d had that for as long as Isolde could remember. It was a gift from her father, something of such elegant craftwork that Isolde remembered only ever holding it in both hands like it was made of a thin sheet of glass. Her mother’s treasure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, that’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours now,” she said, placing her hands on her shoulders once she was done. “Wear it for me if you’re able on your wedding day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde turned her head right than left, catching the edges of the clip in the mirror before she felt the tears in her eyes again. The girl threw herself backwards hugging her mother’s waist. “Thank you, Mama.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One happy tear fell down the girl’s cheek before there was a knock at the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde looked up at her mother, a smile forming on her lips before giving her one last squeeze and getting up, brushing the water out of her eyes as she went for the door, her hand on the iron handle with one last deep breath before pulling it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough the one that stood at her door was him, the King of Camavor, her fiancé, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Viego</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, the same ones that he’d tucked behind her ear yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morrow my darling,” he said, offering her the flowers which she took along with his hand that tugged her into his arms. “How stunning you look this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him back. “Hello dear,” she said, pulling back. “You look exhausted…” she frowned, placing her hands on either side of his face. “Did you not sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viego took one of her hands kissing it and shaking his head. “I shall rest tonight. You needn’t worry, my love, there was simply much to take care of before this moment here,” he said, looking to the side, her gaze following to see ten or so soldiers at the ready. The red on her face deepened, but the embarrassment from being so intimately close with the King in front of others could not last for but a moment before he started speaking again, this time calling for two of of his men. “You have gathered your things dear?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I have. It’s the trunk in my room, I can go get it,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” he said, motioning for the men he’d called. “Moreno, Enri, her things are in the last room at the end of the hall to the right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes your Majesty,” they bowed their heads, approaching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to her then. “I’d like to speak with your parents again, however, if you don’t mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I’ll go get them,” she said, leaving his embrace for just a moment and running back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, Papa, his Majesty is here and he would like to speak with you.” she called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents noticeably stiffened and nodded, her mother directing the two soldiers down the hall before joining her back outside where Viego’s expression brightened and welcomed her back with an arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morrow you highness, what can we do for you?” her mother asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke with your husband last night when he showed me back to town and expressed to him that I would ensure you both taken care of. Lucio!” he called back to another one of his men. A shorter man, unlike any of the soldiers, that got off his horse and joined them. “This is one of my advisors. I’ve instructed him to speak with the both of you about how I might be able to make my Queen’s family more comfortable. Any question or requests you have he can see to, yes, Lucio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde watch happy and warm looks come to her parent’s faces. “Thank you, your Highness. We are in your debt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fiancé shook his head. “Not at all. I don’t wish Isolde to worry about her family because she agreed to marry me. It is the very least I can do. But are you ready to go dearest?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde looked back to her parents leaving his side for just a moment to give them both a hug, say her “I love you”s and then return taking his hand. “I am now,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viego smiled and squeezed her hand nodding to her parents. “We shall come pay you a visit once the both of you are settled and of course we’ll see you at the wedding,” he said, taking his hand to her back to walk with her back towards his men where she once again found herself hoisted up onto horse back and in his arms where they were off back towards the city, and the very different life that waited for her within it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day continued on in a whirlwind. The palace was in an uproar with the arrival of his beloved. He had handmaidens assigned to her, he had her measured for her wedding gown, they had dinner together and now after some delay he attended that miserable meeting with the foreign dignitary. His attention, however, was far from the man in question. His bride-to-be was with the royal tailor, helping her with a new wardrobe. He wanted to be there, see her in whichever gowns she chose. She would look radiant in anything but he’d have liked to see it for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that, he sat here, listening to this man drone on and on about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>benefits </span>
  </em>
  <span>of an ally-ship between their nations. As far as Viego could see there were none. Little resources, a weak military, fragile ruling family. They weren’t worth the land they lived on, but in that they also weren’t worth the lives it would cost to conquer it either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Viego feigned attention a moment or two longer as he finished his speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glance at Kalista revealed nothing. As always her expression sat as hard as stone. The advisor seated off to the side of him seemed in favor. Viego simply wished for this to be over. His love was waiting for him and he grew tired of the ramblings of this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seek forces from Camavor. For protection? Very well, I see no sense in arguing. Your request will be granted. Hecarim,” he said to the man down the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my Liege?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you and Kalista to put together some forces to be deployed there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty. I would be most honored.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See it done then. All dismissed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of stillness lingered over the room before everyone rose and began to see themselves out. Viego was already a foot out the door when Kalista appeared at his side. “Are you certain?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He asked, not stopping his walk down the corridor. It was late. Viego hadn’t realized how late. That meeting, despite skipping all the unnecessary parts of negotiation, had gone on much too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have little to offer us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we take them over from the inside out and build the territory from the ground up. Did my brother not do that from time to time?” he said. “You worry too much Kalista. It’s settled and you look exhausted. Go get yourself to bed early or those dark circles under your eyes will stain permanently,” he teased, his mood lightening with every step. It was time to return to his love’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viego—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough politics I beg of you. Now, tell me, what do you think of Isolde? Is she not wonderful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalista heaved out a heavy sigh. “She seems a gentle woman and…” she trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve never seen you so happy. And she seems quite happy beside you,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never met anyone like her,” he said, the light and airy feeling spreading his chest again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be gentle with the poor girl. Her whole life has been uprooted in a mere two days. Dare I say she’ll be overwhelmed by all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed in response, turning the corner towards where his dear Isolde was hopefully still waiting. The thought had not exactly occurred to him but it made sense. She was a girl of no social standing. Suddenly being surrounded by all this would indeed be strange. “I’ll see if I can do something about that,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night then. Give her my regards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to join us. I’d like for you to meet her properly,” he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow then. I have dark circles from a certain old man to wash off my face tonight, do I not?” Kalista turned her head back with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, be off then,” he said with a turn up in his lips to match as she disappeared down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viego pulled open the doors and stepped inside, finding the room empty aside from one servant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness?” The woman said, looking up from the last bits of tidying she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Isolde not here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your Majesty. Lady Isolde retired to her room a short bit ago. She said she did not sleep the night before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…as you were.” The King said, turning back around and letting the door close behind him. He took more hurried steps down the rest of the corridor and up the stairs towards her room. He’d have rather she stay with him at night but that idea had met heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>discouragement</span>
  </em>
  <span> at its mention. Until their wedding night customs asked they sleep separately. An annoyance. He had no intentions of having her till then regardless. In cases such as this how little faith his court had in him truly had not changed from the rest of his life as second son of his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That aside he could see her door now, a servant was just closing it behind her as he approached. “How does my lady fair?” He asked, seeming to startle the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady is quite tired, my Lord. She has asked not to be disturbed the rest of the night,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he said. “Be on your way then. I’ll see to her myself.” Viego waved her off, waiting for her to go before his hand fell against the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired did not begin to cover how she felt. Completely and utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span> was entirely more accurate. She’d not expected any of this to be easy but the day and being tugged every which way left her with not an ounce of energy to spare. And that fact had not truly hit her until Viego got pulled away to attend that meeting. Suddenly the reality sunk in. He was the only one she knew here. This world of royalty and having people fawn over her was strange enough but then standing alone in it she felt claustrophobic and worn out. Finally just a moment ago she’d sent the last servant away. Some quiet she wished for some quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not a moment later there was a knock on the door. Isolde chose to ignore it from out on the balcony. Keeping her attention on the city out and below her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knocking came again and once more before she heard the door open and just as she went to shout at whomever it was to leave the voice of her fiancé was the one to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isolde, my love, are you alright dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange sort of relief washed over her seeing him. He looked worried, and not without his own sense of exhaustion written over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” she said for the anger that never left her mouth. “I’m so exhausted but I cannot seem to get to sleep yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King frowned and came to join her on the balcony, sitting beside her and offering open arms for her to settle into. Isolde didn’t think twice before pressing her face to his chest, curling into him with a deep exhale. How quickly this had become the most comforting thing in the world. The arms wrapping her up tightly only made it easier to breathe still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalista said you might be a bit overwhelmed by all this,” he said, rubbing her shoulder. “I see she was quite right to think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” she said again. “I’m not used to such things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hushed her softly, squeezing her and leaving kisses on her head. “No I’m the one who might ask for forgiveness. I should not have pushed so much on to you in one day. My excitement to have you here got the best of me. But I shall not repeat it. I wish not for you to be upset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isolde smiled against the blue fabric of his shirt. “Thank you. You really are sweet,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, truly. With you I feel at ease. I feel comfortable, Viego…” she said, just a whisper. His name felt strange leaving her mouth, like the affectionate names of yesterday but also she liked it, and liked it more when she felt his arms tighten. She’s been right to think he was waiting for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all I wish for, Isolde. I want to make you happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are succeeding,” she giggled, looking up at him. The moonlight in his blue eyes was pretty, as was he. The striking shadows on his cheekbones, his chin, his lips made her face feel hot. Another moment of realization: the king of Camavor was holding her and looking at her with such affection…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow that thought made her head spin less than yesterday. Perhaps she was too tired to let it do so, or perhaps it was the thought to lean towards him when he did to her that washed all else from her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met, the first press like the day before in its gentleness. It was shy and soft enough that she wanted it again, and again. This time she did not pull away. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, enjoying how much it sent her heart a flutter. All the stress of the busy day fell from her with each kiss. He tasted good and the hand in her hair and on her waist only made it better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was him that pulled away after some time, pressing her head under his chin to give her hair a few more kisses. “I’ve wished for this since yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As have I,” she said, and realized it true. There was something so comforting in his kisses and his embrace, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. “Viego?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-would it be inappropriate of me to ask you stay? I don’t wish to be alone. I mean only that we sleep like this,” she stuttered, her cheeks still hot and getting hotter as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said without a moment’s pause. “Anything you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, rubbing her face against his shoulder. “Then I wish you to hold me, just like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it done…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viego carried his beloved to bed not so long after. Her words became fewer and slurred with sleep and only a few minutes after he’d gotten them settled into bed with the blankets up over them did he hear hear breathing even out and the hand gripping his shirt ease just a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King smiled, his hand thoughtlessly combing through her pretty hair. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Sleep was coming for him too at a rapid pace but in those last few moments of thought he could think only how happy he was and how wonderful this life with this girl would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and welcome to the second and last chapter of my VieSolde origin story. I hope y'all enjoyed it despite the fact that once our beloved queen has been released to us it will all be wildly inaccurate. This story connects to Mine and Mine Alone and there is a 3rd and final section to this story that will tread into AU waters that don't seek to brutally stab in the heart (ha). But I'm gonna take a break before I attempt that. <br/>--Ryo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>